17 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.23 - Zniknięcie; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Lippy & Messy; odc.16; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; odc. 19; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc. 33 i 34; serial prod.USA 10:50 Zakopane 2004-przed Pucharem Świata 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Zakopane 2004-przed Pucharem Świata 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą; magazyn 11:40 Moda jak pogoda; magazyn 12:00 Podróżnik; magazyn turystyczny 12:20 Zakopane 2004-przed Pucharem Świata 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polska w Białym Domu; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:25 Zwierzęta świata; Modry Dunaj, Morze Czarne; cz.2/2; (Natural World - Blue Danube, Black Sea); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielsko-austriackiej /stereo/; reż: Paul Reddish 13:55 Mały gliniarz; (Kid Cop); 1996 film fabularny prod. USA (90'); reż: Rob Malenfant; wyk: Alexandra Paul, Edward Albert, Cindy Pickett, John Rubinstein 15:30 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 15:45 Moda na sukces; odc. 2108; serial prod.USA 16:10 Plebania; odc. 378; serial TVP stereo 16:40 Teleexpress 17:00 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; - Zakopane 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; Edi i Mis; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Gwiazda tygodnia: Arnold Schwarzenegger; Bohater ostatniej akacji; Last Action Hero; 1993 film fabularny prod. USA; reż: John McTiernan; wyk: Arnold Schwarzenegger, Austin O'Brien, F. Murray Abraham, Art. Carney 22:20 Gdzie jest wodzirej? czyli Sylwester z Jedynką; na bis cz.1; program muzyczno-kabaretowy (STEREO); reż: Leszek Kumański; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Magda Mołek, Tomasz Kamel, Bajm, Blue Cafe, Brainstorm, Budka Suflera, DJ Bobo, Garou, Edyta Górniak, Kayah, Kasia Klich, Łzy, Ryszard Rynkowski , Krzysztof Skiba, kabarety: Ani Mru Mru, Koń Polski, Pod Wydrwigroszem, Rak i inni 23:20 Kronika Rajdu Dakar 23:35 Taniec na ostrzu noża; Stiletto Dance; 2001 film fabularny prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Mario Azzopardi; wyk: Eric Roberts, Romano Orzari, Shawn Doyle, Yaphet Kotto 01:10 Kino nocnych marków; Wesołych świąt, pułkowniku Lawrence; Merry Christmas, Mr.Lawrence; 1983 dramat wojenny prod. ang.jap.nowozel. /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Nagisa Oshima; wyk: David Bowie, Tom Conti, Ryuichi Sakamoto,Jack Thompson 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 194; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Siedem cudów świata; -Cuda starożytnego Wschdu /odc. 3/4/; serial dok.prod.USA 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Tę-moją, leśny-las; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:25 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Niedźwiedzie polarne-na cieńkim lodzie?; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 11:00 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Rodzinne potyczki; serial anim. prod. USA 11:20 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:50 Jeśli uwierzysz...; If You belive...; 1999 film fabularny prod. USA; reż: Alan Metzger; wyk: Ally Walker, Tom Amaandes, Hayden Panettiere 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 563-Na co narażony jest mężczyzna; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:05 Koncert życzeń Kabaretu OT.TO "Lambaluna - Reaktywacja" (2) 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 Ryzykanci; odc.12/15; reality show -seria III /stereo/ 17:45 Ale Dwójka!; magazyn 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 Teraz Wiktor-30 lat na scenie Wiktora Zborowskiego; cz. 1; stereo; wyk: Marian Opania, Wojciech Młynarski, Piotr Machalica, Paweł Wawrzecki, Jan Kobuszewski, Magda Umer, i inni 21:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc. 17 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Kraj się śmieje; Mowa ciała /2/; program rozrywkowy stereo 23:30 Facet do towarzystwa; The Escort; 1999 dramat obyczajowy prod.francusko-angielskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Michel Blanc; wyk: Daniel Auteuil, Stuart Townsend, Liza Walker, Noah Taylor. 01:10 Głos zza grobu; Crimes of Passion:Voice from the grave; 1996 film fab. prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: David S. Jackson; wyk: Kevin Dobson, Megan Ward, John Terleski, Michael Riley 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Poplista 07:00 Twój lekarz 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 Laboratorium Dextera (38, 39) 08:30 Yugioh (5) 09:00 Hugo 09:30 Mop Man 10:30 Samo życie 12:00 Niezakazane reklamy (24) 12:30 Policjanci (7) - serial kryminalny, Polska 13:30 Domowa kawiarenka (24) 14:00 Daleko od noszy (3) - serial kom. Polska 14:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (91) 15:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Benny Hill 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Interwencja 16:30 Asy z klasy (1) 17:30 Boston Public 2 (41) 18:30 Informacje, Sport 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:05 Rosyjska ruletka (77) - teleturniej, Polska 20:05 Goście, goście - komedia Francja 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:10 Patrz do końca - thriller USA 23:45 Kameleon - thriller USA 01:25 Zostać miss 2 (7) - serial obycz. Polska 02:15 Muzyka na bis - program muzyczny 05:30 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 Telesklep - reklama 07:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (33-35) - serial anim. 09:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 11:30 Na Wspólnej (222-226) - serial obycz. Polska 13:40 Twoja droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Maraton uśmiechu 16:40 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Silver - thriller USA 23:25 Miłość i frytki - komedia USA 01:20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice Kurier, pogoda: 07:30, 08:30, 09:30, 11:30, 12:30, 15:30, 16:30, 17:30, 18:30, 20:30, 21:30, 22:30 06:50 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 07:00 Lis Leon 07:15 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Z życia Kościoła 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla narciarzy 08:45 Palce lizać 09:00 Świat 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10:10 Chłopi - serial 11:05 Bądź zdrów! 11:45 Księgozbiór 12:45 Kwartet 13:15 Integracja 13:30 Era Basket Liga - mecz: Prokom Trefl Sopot - Noteć Inowrocław 15:45 Klasa z klasą 16:15 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:35 Świat 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat póżniej - serial komediowy Polska 19:50 Podwodna Polska 20:15 Gwiazdy sportu 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki 23:35 07 zgłoś się - serial kryminalny Polska 01:00 S.O.S. - serial sensacyjny Polska 1975 01:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygod. USA 8.00 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 8.30 Robocop - serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Eek! The Cat - serial anim. (powt.) 9.30 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 10.00 MASH 20 lat później (2) - wydanie specjalne 11.00 Droga do sławy (9) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Na topie - wywiad z ... 12.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (18) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Pamapol AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn Koźle 16.00 Joker - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (2) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 18.00 Partnerki (17) - serial kom., USA (powt.) 19.00 Nasi chłopcy - dramat sens. USA, 1999 (91 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 22.00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Ukryte kamery w natarciu - serial dok. 23.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (1) - serial sens. niem. 0.00 Czarne i białe - film sens. USA, 1998 (93 min) 1.45 To się w głowie nie mieści 2.10 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 8.45 Powrót rewolwerowca - western USA, 1967 (105 min) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.35 Co za noc - magazyn 12.05 Mandarynkowa taksówka - film obycz. kanad., 1988 (95 min) 13.40 Agent - reality show 14.55 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15.25 (na żywo) Trele morele - teleturniej 16.25 Północ - Południe (18/24) - serial obycz. USA 17.25 Mały agent - film obycz. USA, 1996 (100 min) 19.05 Kochane kłopoty 3 (8/22) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Same kłopoty - kom. obycz. USA, 1991 (110 min) 21.50 Mój kochanek demon - kom. USA, 1987 (100 min) 23.30 Prawo gangu - film sens. USA, 1997 (95 min) 1.05 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06:00 Baseball - moja miłość: film 07:45 Niezła heca: film 09:30 Spoza czasu 11:15 Strażnik snów, odc. 1: serial 13:00 Baseball - moja miłość: film 14:45 Niezła heca: film 16:30 Spoza czasu 18:15 Detektyw w sutannie, odc. 5 19:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 21: serial 20:00 Jordan, odc. 16: serial 21:00 Nie ma jak mama: film 23:00 Legenda Jacka Cadillaca: film 01:00 Jordan, odc. 16: serial 02:00 Nie ma jak mama: film 04:00 Legenda Jacka Cadillaca: film HBO 06:30 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny: film 09:00 Dzieciaki mojej siostry II: film 10:25 Na planie 10:55 Przyjaciel z zaświatów: film 12:25 Pogrzeb grubej ryby: film 14:10 Cinema, cinema 14:40 Wchodzimy na antenę!: film 16:15 Sztuka latania: film 18:00 Gwiazdy Hollywood 18:30 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny: film 21:00 Histeryczna ślepota: film 22:40 Showtime: film 00:15 Rollerball: film 01:55 Helikopter w ogniu: film 04:15 Na planie 04:40 Dzieciaki mojej siostry II: film HBO 2 06:30 Jacob i Kapturnik: film 08:05 Tego już za wiele: film 09:40 Baseballista Buddy: film 11:15 Pobierzmy się: film 12:45 Kocham kłopoty: film 14:45 Detektywi z podwórka na tropie złodzieja: film 16:05 Świat na opak III: film 17:35 Buntownik: film 19:20 Piękna i szalona: film 21:00 Plotka: film 22:30 13 duchów: film 00:00 Adwokat diabła: film 01:45 Jak Mona Lisa: film 03:20 Terrorysta: film 04:50 Pobierzmy się: film TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 153 - Tajemnicza pacjentka (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 Smak Europy 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Świnoujście; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Marco i Gina; odc. 2/13; serial anim.prod.włoskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Myśliwski smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 771 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 11:40 Klan; odc. 772 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:05 Klan; odc. 773 cz.1 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Daleko od szosy; odc. 3/7 - Ania (76'); serial TVP 14:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Ni ma jak Lwów; reportaż 14:55 Święta wojna; odc. 87 - Bal u prezydenta (24'); serial TVP 15:20 Mysz; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej /44'/; reż: Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk: Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Sławomir Kozieniec, Piotr Łysak, Filip Łobodziński 16:05 Marsz żywych; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Linkowskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Szwecja dla Polaków -"Polska Teraz"-finisz w Goeteborgu; reportaż 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 153 - Tajemnicza pacjentka (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo 18:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 3/7 (53'); 1980 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; 0dc.2/13 - Echo; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Daleko od szosy; odc. 3/7 -Ania (76'); serial TVP 21:25 Cwał; 1995 komediodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Bartek Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Szwedes 23:05 Niczyj Stan Borys; reportaż 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 153 - Tajemnicza pacjentka (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon Lwowski; Ryszard Pietruski 01:15 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 2/13-Echo; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Defekt; odc. 3/4; 2003 serial sensacyjny prod. TVP stereo 03:00 Daleko od szosy; odc. 3/7 (75')-Ania; serial TVP 04:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc.3/7 (53'); 1980 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 05:15 Cwał; 1995 komediodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Bartek Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Szwedes 07:00 Niczyj Stan Borys; reportaż 07:30 Święta wojna; odc. 87 - Bal u prezydenta (24'); serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu